


we hold the happiness you bring

by wildekinder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, NO relationships rn, The Gangs All Here, but i know who i want to be in one, clarke is a mother, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: it takes a village. and clarke’s village just so happens to be the best.orshort stories of the delinquents loving clarke’s daughter.





	we hold the happiness you bring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like a weed in the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679825) by [orange_yarn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_yarn/pseuds/orange_yarn). 

_ **bellamy** _

when your little sister’s best friend becomes pregnant at the age of sixteen, your first thought is “clarke is a bad influence.” but after banning octavia from seeing clarke, her relationship with clarke only grew stronger. and the day the baby is born, you drive her to the hospital to meet the baby.

you immediately see the love in clarke’s eyes and god dammit, that little girl in her arms already has you wrapped around her fingers.

you babysit when abby is at work and clarke is at school and as the little girl grows up, you fall even deeper in love with her. you grow to protect her just as you protected clarke her entire life.

_ **murphy** _

you never thought you could love someone the way you love her. the way her entire fist wraps around your pointer finger, the was she reaches for you whenever you come near. maybe it’s the way she looks at you like you’ve never done one bad thing. but all you know is: this little girl is your favorite thing.

_ **jasper** _

okay, so maybe you haven’t been the most responsible in the past. maybe you’ve experimented with drugs an alcohol. and maybe you let things go right to your head sometimes. but the moment you lay eyes on that little girl you swear you’ll change for the better and you go right back to the fun loving kid you used to be. and you know that when she gets a little older, you’ll give her your goggles because the most important person in your life deserves your favorite item in the world.

_ **monty** _

you never thought such a tiny human could change so many lives. but she sure changed yours. you get into photography, and every year you take her birthday pictures. you find the most beautiful greenery you can and when that little girl smiles your heart melts.

_ **finn** _

when you meet her, you realize you need to make the world a better place for her. she needs to live in a world where peace is (if not already there) very achievable. you protect her fiercely but teach her to love and see the good in all things.

_ **wells** _

you’re the first person outside of the family to hold her, something that makes your heart melt. she has clarke’s eyes, but is so calm and laid back, you almost don’t believe she’s clarke’s baby. you babysit her every other sunday, something clarke and you had decided when she went back to work. you treasure those days.

_ **raven** _

she’s not cute. at least, that’s what you tell yourself when those big blue eyes look at you, begging you for something you both know she shouldn’t have. but you give in. you always give in. because she’s your goddaughter and if it would make her smile, you would explode mountains. (granted, you’d explode mountains anyway but clarke seemed to get the point)

_ **octavia** _

when you hold her, you see a future that you have to protect. you show her the beautiful things in the world. you learn within her first year of life that butterflies are her favorite thing. they’re your favorite thing, too. you teach her all of the different butterflies and you show her nature.

you don’t let anyone tell her she can’t do something. you lift her up every time she falls down. you remind her, “chin up, baby girl. it’s just a scratch.”

you know you should punish her, but the day she comes to your house saying she punched a kid for being mean to another kid, you take her out for ice cream.

_ **clarke** _

you’re terrified. what if you’re not going to be a good mom? what if she grows up to hate you? what if everyone walks out and you’re left all alone? what if you mess her up? what if she has no future because you’re just a kid raising a kid?

she’s born. and suddenly, all of that doesn’t matter. all you see is a beautiful little girl. and all you know is, maybe it won’t be easy, but she’ll turn out just fine.

you have beautiful friends and amazing parents who take her whenever you need them. she’s such an easy baby. she rarely cries and she smiles at everyone.

you fall deeper in love with her every passing second and you know you made the right decision keeping this baby, even if you were only seventeen when she was born.

and when she’s twelve and still climbs into bed to snuggle on weekend mornings, you know you did a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> I read orange_yarn’s version of this and fell in love with it immediately and had to do something similar. If you read their story, you’ll notice the similarities, though I did try to make a big enough difference.
> 
> I’d love to make this into a mini-series type thing and maybe every chapter explore how each character acts with her at a different age?
> 
> I was also thinking, this baby is definitely not Madi because I always think of Madi as fiery and headstrong (more like Clarke). But maybe this baby is more like Charlotte.
> 
> The father is not stated and it is not Bellamy, Finn, Wells, Murphy, Jasper, or Monty.


End file.
